Pulang
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Aku ingin pulang... Tapi... tak ada tempat yang bisa kujadikan tujuan pulang... ChanBaek/BaekYeol Shonen Ai (ada yang bilang ini cuma masuk bromens aja sih)


**Disclaimer:** Semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan dan memiliki diri mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya punya alur cerita aneh ini saja. Ide murni keluar dari sel-sel kelabu dalam otak saya.

 **Warnings:** typos, setting ngaco, shonen ai a.k.a boyxboy. Kalo ga suka boyxboy, ga usah baca, seriusan.

 **Summary:** _Aku ingin pulang... Tapi... tak ada tempat yang bisa kujadikan tujuan pulang..._

 **A/N:** Ff ini pernah ku-post di fanpage facebook... sengaja nge-post lagi di sini ga ada maksud apa-apa sih, Cuma iseng siapa tau ada yang belum baca #eh

Oke deh, enjoy the story~~

 _._

 **PULANG**

 _._

 _._

Malam itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Langit begitu pekat dipenuhi gumpalan awan kelabu yang tebal. Tetes-tetes air berlomba mencapai tanah dan bergabung membentuk jalur sungai baru di atas jalanan karena tak tertampung oleh sistem drainase kota. Udara begitu dingin menggigit. Membawa butiran air bersama dedaunan menghalau pandangannya.

Meski begitu, langkah kecilnya terus menapaki aspal yang berlapis air. Menciptakan bunyi kecipak dan menyebabkan cipratan lumpur pada baju tipisnya. Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, tubuh kecil itu menggigil di bawah tetes hujan. Tak ada atap yang mau menaunginya. Tak ada tembok yang bersedia menghalau angin untuknya. Langkah gontai itu terus maju tanpa arah.

Jemari indah yang dihiasi bekas luka gores serta kulit yang mengelupas itu menyentuh perutnya. Rasa perih yang tak tertahankan di lambungnya membuat paras manisnya meringis. Cengkeraman kuat diberikannya pada bajunya yang basah kuyup, berharap tindakan itu akan mengurangi rasa melilit tak terkira yang mendera.

Sepasang kristal kelamnya menatap kabur jalanan gelap di depan. Tak ada seorangpun di jalanan ini. Tentu, siapa yang sudi keluar tengah malam dalam hujan sederas ini? Kecuali orang yang kabur dari rumah sepertinya, mungkin...

Pertokoan juga sudah tutup, tak ada yang bisa ia mintai sedikit saja makanan untuk mengurangi perih perutnya. Sedikit saja energi untuk menghentikan gemetar tubuhnya.

 _Brukkk!_

Tak ada pasokan nutrisi yang cukup untuk tiap sel darah yang mengalir di pembuluhnya membuat sosok mungil itu ambruk di atas aspal. Tetes hujan yang masih tak berhenti dari langit menampar kulitnya dengan kasar. Dingin sekali. Kepalanya berdentum-dentum. Otaknya meraung meminta pasokan nutrisi untuk organnya. Matanya terasa berat. Lelah sekali...

 _Apakah ia akan mati di sana?_

Mungkin itu pilihan yang lebih baik...

.

.

.

Suara cicit burung yang samar terdengar adalah hal yang membuatnya terbangun. Wangi lembut dari kain hangat yang membungkusnya adalah yang kemudian memenuhi inderanya. Sensasi nyaman dan empuk yang sudah lama sekali tak dirasakannya. Membuat tubuh mungilnya bergelung semakin rapat, seolah ingin meraup penuh kenikmatan itu.

Seiring kesadaran yang kembali perlahan-lahan, otaknya mulai mempertanyakan di mana ia berada sekarang. Sebelum indera penglihatnya mulai mempelajari ruangan itu, bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat sosoknya terbangun dalam hitungan detik. Postur kecil itu refleks berdiri dan menuju sudut ruangan. Kristal kelamnya menatap tajam celah yang semakin terbuka lebar.

Sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan surai gelap yang terjatuh indah membingkai wajah manis itu memasuki ruangan dengan raut kaget. Ekspresi yang hanya terbentuk sepersekian detik sebelum paras tampan itu dihiasi senyum lebar yang merekah sempurna di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Kalau begitu akan kuseduh juga punyamu," ujarnya dengan riang sebelum kembali menghilang di balik pintu. Tak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk merespon sedikitpun.

Dengan kepala berat yang masih pusing dan semakin berputar-putar karena tak memahami apa yang terjadi padanya, entitas berpostur mungil itu melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan. Kamar yang sedikit remang-remang karena tirainya belum dibuka tadi memang tak sempat ia perhatikan. Namun, ruangan yang ada di balik pintu kayu bercat putih itu sempat membuatnya termangu.

Berbagai perabotan indah yang sudah pasti mahal memenuhi beragam ruangan yang luas itu. Lantai marmer yang berkilat terasa dingin menyenangkan di telapak kakinya yang semalam tergores aspal karena tak memakai alas kaki. Langit-langit yang tinggi dihiasi lampu gantung yang berkilau dipenuhi kristal, membuat iris kecilnya melebar karena terpesona. Entah kenapa ruangan tempat ia berpijak ini membuatnya teringat pada istana raja. Kalau begitu, rakyat jelata miskin dan kotor sepertinya harus segera menyingkir agar tak merusak keindahan itu, bukan?

Saat itulah ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak basah. Bajunya tidak basah. Malah sangat kering dan hangat. Dan lembut... meski sedikit kebesaran.

 _Sejak kapan ia ganti baju? Apa –_

Ototnya yang sempat merileks karena ruangan indah itu kembali menegang saat berbagai pemikiran buruk menghantam sel-sel kelabu otaknya. Apakah pemuda dengan senyum lebar tadi adalah yang membawanya kemari? Apakah pemuda itu yang mengganti bajunya? Apakah pemuda itu telah melakukan –

Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, tubuh mungil itu kembali gemetar. Rasa takut menggantungi hatinya yang berdebar hingga suara dalam yang tiba-tiba beresonansi di udara membuatnya melonjak.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Kemari, makan di sini saja," ujar sosok jangkung itu dengan dua buah mie cup di tangannya. Lengan panjang itu memberi gestur ke arah salah satu sofa. "Punyamu belum terlalu matang, jadi ditunggu saja dulu." Suara rendah itu kembali terdengar seiring jemarinya meletakkan sebuah cup di atas meja kaca.

Iris coklat yang besar bagai manik itu lalu menatapnya dan senyum lebar itu kembali terpahat di bibirnya. "Jangan berdiri di situ. Kemarilah," ucapnya.

"Ini... di mana...?"

"Apartemenku. Semalam kau pingsan di jalan jadi kubawa kemari," sahutnya sambil mulai membuka tutup plastik cup dan meniup-niup untaian mie yang mengepul.

"Wae...?" Suara lemahnya kembali tercekat sementara kakinya yang sedikit sakit berusaha keras menopang tubuhnya agar tidak limbung.

Pemuda itu menatapnya bingung. "Kau tanya kenapa aku membawamu ke sini?" Ia bertanya memastikan setelah mengunyah ramyun-nya. "Soalnya... hmmm... kenapa ya...?" Paras manis dengan bola mata besar itu mengerut dengan raut berpikir. Seolah berusaha menguraikan hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan selama ini.

Di tengah keheningan yang aneh itu, sebuah bunyi yang amat memalukan terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

 _Kriuuukk..._

Ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajah dengan sangat malu saat lambungnya yang melilit perih bersuara begitu keras. Memecah suasana kaku yang menggelayut berat di udara. Apalagi saat kemudian tawa renyah terdengar dari pemuda bersuara bass itu.

"Itu. Itu alasanku. Soalnya perutmu bunyi keras sekali. Jadi kubawa kau pulang," ujarnya dengan diiringi kekehan. "Kemarilah. Kau lapar, kan?" Ia menepuk-nepuk sofa di samping tempatnya duduk.

Sosok mungil itu masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Mata kecilnya memicing, berusaha keras berpikir di tengah rasa lapar yang begitu menyiksa. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta, menagih asupan sumber energi agar proses metabolisme dalam tiap sel-nya tetap bisa berlangsung. Meski begitu... ia tak bisa begitu saja mempercayai... _orang asing._

"Tenang saja, tidak kuberi racun, kok," ucap pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu. "Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa, kan? Atau kau ingin makan punyaku?"

Tetap tak ada sahutan dari entitas berparas manis itu. Wajah mulusnya yang terlihat lelah masih berkerut.

Dengan helaan napas, sosok jangkung itu bangkit dari sofa sambil membawa cup ramyun di tangannya.

"Kau itu keras kepala ya," gumamnya sambil mendekati individu yang berdiri tegang itu. Alis yang menghiasi sepasang kristal besar itu terangkat saat menyadari postur mungil di hadapannya bergerak mundur dengan panik. Seulas senyum paham terpahat di bibirnya. "Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu, kok. Dan aku bukan penculik atau orang mesum. Aku hanya memungutmu soalnya kau lucu."

Kerutan semakin dalam terbentuk di dahi laki-laki dengan postur kecil itu. Apalagi pemuda bertubuh jangkung ini malah terkekeh senang.

"Kau boleh menginterogasiku nanti, tapi sekarang makan dulu saja. Ini. Ayo buka mulutmu. Aaa..." Sambil mengangkat untaian tepung basah berwarna kekuningan, pemuda itu membungkuk dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan wajahnya.

Seolah mengkhianati harga dirinya, lambungnya yang begitu kosong kembali berbunyi. Seolah meneriakinya untuk segera melahap sumber makanan itu. Dengan jemari yang gemetar karena bimbang, sosok mungil itu menyelinap pergi dari hadapan si pemuda jangkung. Tangan kecilnya meraih satu cup lain yang tadi disimpan oleh pemilik rumah di atas meja.

"N-nanti... akan kubayar..." ujarnya perlahan namun didengar oleh pemuda satunya.

Raut yang dibingkai surai halus itu kembali mengukir senyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kau bayar dengan namamu," ujar suara berat itu.

Lagi, raut bingung dan heran membayangi paras manis itu. Kristal kecilnya menatap tak mengerti postur jangkung yang sudah kembali duduk di sofa.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau?" ujarnya tetap dengan senyum merekah. Terdengar suara seruput kuah mie sebelum suara bass itu kembali terdengar. "Ah – kalau memang tidak mau memberitahu –"

"...baek..hyun..."

Sahutan perlahan itu membuat Park Chanyeol kembali menampilkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. "Duduk sini, Baekhyun-ah. Sebelum mie-nya dingin," ujar sosok itu sambil menepuk perlahan sofa di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Aku telat!" Pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu mendadak berteriak setelah menghabiskan ramyun cup-nya. Tubuh jangkungnya melesat menuju kamar dan bunyi brak bruk berbagai benda terdengar selama beberapa menit. Sebelum sosok yang sudah lebih rapi dan lebih wangi itu keluar kamar lengkap dengan tas ranselnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah ya Baekkie-ah. Aku akan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Sampai nanti." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan diiringi sebuah usapan lembut di surai cerah Baekhyun, pemuda itu melintasi ruangan dan menghilang di balik pintu depan. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk menyerap apa yang terjadi. Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk merespon. Meninggalkan sosok mungil itu terpaku di tempatnya duduk dengan sepasang sumpit masih menggantung di udara.

Saat perlahan bisa menerima apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun menghampiri pintu dan mencoba membukanya.

Tidak terkunci.

Lorong dengan nuansa coklat yang tak kalah indahnya adalah pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh sepasang kristalnya. Dengan orang-orang yang sesekali berlalu-lalang menuju lift di ujung koridor.

 _Kenapa tidak dikunci?_

Dengan amat perlahan, ia menutup kembali pintu kayu itu. Detik berikutnya, tubuh mungil itu merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Kepalanya yang masih terasa berat disandarkan pada pintu.

Baekhyun tahu, tidak seharusnya ia membuka diri begitu saja pada orang asing. Tidak seharusnya ia berdiam di tempat ini, benar? Tapi... Park Chanyeol telah menolongnya. Menyelamatkannya dari amukan hujan, dari siksaan angin, dan menghindarkannya dari mati karena kelaparan... Meski hanya sebuah ramyun cup, tapi itu semua lebih dari cukup. Lambungnya yang memberontak hingga berdarah-darah sudah tenang. Rasa hangat yang menyenangkan bahkan kini memenuhi tubuhnya akibat kuah yang panas. Pemuda itu bahkan meminjaminya baju yang kering dan hangat.

Lebih daripada itu...

" _Jaga rumah, ya..."_

" _Aku akan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam..."_

Kata-kata yang bagaikan janji itu... membuat Baekhyun gemetar. Gemetar karena ia tak yakin apakah dirinya benar boleh berharap atas sesuatu yang terkandung dalam kata-kata tersebut. Benarkah ia boleh menganggap bahwa dirinya... _tidak diusir_?

" _Baekkie-ah..."_

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Baekhyun mengingat cara Park Chanyeol memanggilnya tadi. Entah kenapa, ia suka panggilan itu. Panggilan yang begitu hangat...

.

.

.

Saat hendak membuang cup bekas di tangannya, Baekhyun kembali ternganga saat tiba di dapur. Bukan saja karena peralatan di sana terlihat jelas sangat high-class, tapi lebih karena betapa berantakannya ruangan itu. Cup mie bekas menumpuk banyak sekali di tempat sampah, juga di wastafel, bahkan beberapa di atas meja makan. Membuat lelaki mungil ini bertanya-tanya, berapa kali Park Chanyeol memakan ramyun dalam sehari?

Bukan hanya itu saja, tumpukan mug bekas kopi dan teh juga bertebaran. Bahkan kalau diingat lagi, di ruang tengah tadi juga ada. Selain itu, tumpukan baju menggunung begitu saja di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Selain beberapa tercecer di kamar dan di berbagai tempat di rumah kecil itu. Bahkan bajunya yang masih basah disampirkan di atas kursi.

Fakta bahwa dirinya tak bertemu siapapun lagi di apartemen luas itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah paham atas kondisi ini. Namun kemudian paras manis itu kembali tersenyum. Mungkin akan tidak sopan jika ia sembarangan menyentuh barang sang pemilik rumah, tapi terbiasa mengerjakan hal serupa di tempatnya tinggal dulu membuat pemuda ini tak bisa diam saja melihat kondisi rumah yang berantakan.

Lagipula, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih, benar?

Dengan senyum yang semakin lebar, jemari indah namun dipenuhi luka itu mulai mengumpulkan cup ramyun dalam satu trash bag besar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah memasangkan baju-baju yang basah dan wangi pada kaitan tali di balkon belakang saat didengarnya suara-suara berisik. Bunyi pintu yang dibanting kasar, suara benda-benda jatuh, dan disertai dengan bentakan-bentakan serta rintihan. Beragam gelombang bunyi yang beresonansi di udara itu mencapai telinga serta otaknya. Sayangnya, bukan hal baik yang diberikan sang otak sebagai respon.

Berbagai bunyi yang teramat familiar bagi indera pendengarnya itu membuat sel kelabu otaknya memvisualisasikan pemandangan yang biasa dilihat lensanya. Membuatnya teringat pada suara bentakan mengerikan yang begitu dihafalnya. Membuat kulitnya merinding seiring ingatan akan rasa sakit yang biasa diterima syaraf sensoriknya kembali mendera.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Pemikiran bahwa _mereka_ mengejarnya dan telah menemukannya membuat lelaki berpostur mungil ini sangat ketakutan. Seiring barang pecah terdengar semakin keras dalam kepalanya, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dan meringkuk di dalam lemari. Bahkan pintu yang tertutup itu tak bisa meredam bentakan kasar yang sudah masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Membuat laki-laki ini menangkupkan jemarinya di telinga. Berusaha menghalau berbagai umpatan menyakitkan itu. Seiring bibir tipisnya terus bergetar dan giginya bergemeletuk keras.

.

.

.

Senandung riang dengan nada cepat terdengar dari kerongkongan penghasil suara bass Chanyeol. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menepuk-nepukkan jemari pada paha mengikuti hentakan musik yang terdengar lewat headset-nya. Senyum lebarnya terus terpampang sepanjang perjalanan menuju lift dan menuju pintu apartemennya.

Saat tiba di depan pintu rumahnya, Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri ada rasa was-was di hatinya. Dengan tarikan napas panjang, ia membuka pintu dan melongok ke dalam. Ruangan yang remang-remang karena hari memang mulai gelap membuat pemuda ini mendesah perlahan. Raut kecewa sama sekali tak ditutupinya meski seulas senyum maklum mampir di bibir indahnya.

"Ternyata memang pasti pergi, ya," gumamnya perlahan.

Tubuh jangkung itu menghampiri saklar dan menyalakan listrik hingga rumah indahnya kini dihujani cahaya putih benderang yang menenangkan. Saat itulah, irisnya mendapati ada yang berbeda dengan rumahnya. Baju kotornya yang tercecer di dekat sofa sudah tidak ada. Bekas cup ramyun-nya juga tidak ada. Ia baru sadar bahkan, lantai marmernya terasa lebih nyaman diinjak. Dan rumahnya wangi.

Berjalan menuju dapur, Chanyeol mendapati pintu balkonnya terbuka. Saat hendak menutupnya, pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuatnya terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena ternyata baju-baju kotornya ada di sana dan sedang tersibak angin di atas jemuran – well, itu juga membuatnya kaget. Akan tetapi, yang membuat pemuda ini terdiam adalah... pekerjaan yang tidak selesai. Terlihat beberapa lembar bajunya masih ada dalam ember. Selain itu, ada secarik baju yang terjatuh begitu saja, menyangkut di dekat pintu. Seolah siapapun yang sedang menjemur pakaian ini tadi, terpaksa pergi karena sesuatu hal yang sangat mendesak.

Karena insting dan firasat, Chanyeol kembali memasuki rumah dan melongok di kolong-kolong serta membuka lemari-lemari. Mencari sesuatu – lebih tepatnya seseorang – yang entah kenapa ia curigai masih ada di suatu tempat di apartemennya.

Saat melewati kamarnya, Chanyeol samar-samar mendengar suara gesekan. Indera pendengarnya yang memang tajam ditambah suasana yang sepi membuat pemuda ini yakin bahwa yang dicarinya ada di sana. Di balik lemari bajunya yang besar itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan, ia menghampiri lemari. Seulas cengiran sudah ia persiapkan saat jemarinya menyentuh pintu kayu itu. Namun, tarikan otot itu tak jadi terbentuk saat pintu membuka. Seruan riang yang hendak dilontarkannya pun tertelan kembali. Digantikan dengan lensa yang melebar karena apa yang tersaji di hadapannya membuat pemuda ini terpaku.

Di sana, di dalam kegelapan di ruang sempit lemarinya, tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergelung begitu rapat. Saat pintu terbuka tadi, Chanyeol bersumpah ia mendengar tarikan napas tertahan yang terdengar begitu... takut. Bahkan kini sosok itu masih tak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Kepala itu tertunduk dengan kedua tangan di dekat telinganya. Seolah mengantisipasi teriakan dari pemuda ini – yang tentu saja tidak berniat ia berikan.

Chanyeol berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya perlahan. "Baekhyun-ah..." panggilnya.

Tepat saat ujung jemari panjangnya menyentuh pundak lelaki di hadapannya, Baekhyun berjengit dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Akibat ruang yang sudah tak tersisa, laki-laki mungil itu jadi membentur permukaan lemari dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Maafkan aku... maaf..." lirihnya. Ucapan yang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini aku. Chanyeol. Apa yang membuatmu takut?" Pemuda tinggi ini kembali mencoba meraih sosok yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. "Keluarlah, kita makan, ya?" Chanyeol berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan berniat menggiringnya keluar.

Namun, saat jemarinya melingkari pergelangan itu dan menariknya pelan, Baekhyun kembali berseru tertahan. Suaranya parau saat kembali meracau tak jelas. "Kumohon, maafkan aku... maaf.. ti-tidak akan kuulangi... maafkan aku..." ujarnya dengan suara tercekat.

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat dan hatinya terluka saat melihat paras manis itu dibasahi air mata. Namun, yang lebih menyakitkan adalah sepasang kristal kecil yang mempesona itu terlihat berkabut, tak fokus. Seolah syaraf penglihatnya menampilkan sesuatu yang tersimpan di bawah alam sadar sehingga sosok namja jangkung ini tak tertangkap lensanya.

Entah dorongan dan pemikiran dari mana, bukannya menjauh dan meninggalkan sosok mungil itu, Chanyeol justru menariknya lebih kuat – namun tetap hati-hati dan lembut – dan membawa postur kecil itu dalam lingkaran lengannya. Tentu saja, teriakan panik adalah yang pertama diterima Chanyeol sebagai respon. Bahkan racauan Baekhyun semakin tak masuk akal.

"Maaf... kumohon maafkan aku... kumohon... jangan lakukan itu... aku akan lakukan apapun.. tapi kumohon jangan lakukan itu.. kumohon..."

Permohonan yang terdengar begitu putus asa itu justru membuat Chanyeol mendengar bunyi derak di dadanya. Karena itu, tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggamannya, pemuda bertubuh jangkung ini justru semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Merasakan dengan jelas gemetar tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya yang terisak perlahan.

"Kumohon... jangan... maafkan aku... j-jangan... jangan lakukan itu..."

Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak paham apa sebenarnya yang dilihat Baekhyun dan apa maksud dari perkataannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang mungkin telah terjadi pada laki-laki ini hingga membuatnya begitu takut. Tapi, Chanyeol tak peduli pada itu semua. Ia hanya paham bahwa Baekhyun begitu ketakutan, bahwa Baekhyun begitu terluka. Dan ia hanya peduli bahwa dirinya akan di sana untuk menenangkan laki-laki itu.

"Baekkie-ah... aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu... uljima..." bisiknya sambil mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun yang masih bergetar hebat.

.

.

.

Entah berapa menit berlalu Chanyeol terus mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Lengan kuatnya menopang laki-laki yang semakin tenang dan berhenti memberontak darinya. Jemari panjangnya terus mengelus lembut punggung serta rambut dari Baekhyun yang tak lagi gemetar. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, pemuda jangkung ini telah membawa mereka untuk duduk nyaman di atas kasur empuk alih-alih di atas marmer keras dan dingin.

Mendapati orang yang menghampirinya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, perlahan Baekhyun mulai menerima bahwa orang yang mendekapnya ini bukan yang ada dalam bayangannya. Merasakan degup jantung yang konstan di telinganya, juga sentuhan hangat yang terus melingkupinya, laki-laki ini perlahan mengenali siapa sosok tinggi itu.

Meski begitu, ia masih tak mengangkat wajahnya. Masih tak bersuara dan membiarkan lengan itu tetap merengkuhnya. Setelah sadar bahwa itu Chanyeol dan ingatannya samar-samar makin jelas atas keanehan sikapnya yang meracau tadi, Baekhyun jujur saja sangat malu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi sang pemilik rumah ini. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Bagaimana memecahkan atmosfer hangat yang membuatnya berdebar ini?

Tapi, tentu tidak mungkin ia terus diam begini, bukan? Cepat atau lambat ia harus melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat namun membuatnya tercekat ini.

"Ch-chanyeol-ssi..." panggilnya perlahan. "...mianhe..." Tubuh mungilnya melepaskan diri dengan halus dari lingkupan tangan Chanyeol meski kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam.

Kristal besar Chanyeol menunduk dengan sedikit terkejut sebelum binar riang kembali menari di irisnya. "Aku lapar. Kita makan, ya?" sahutnya dengan suara beratnya. "Kau mau rasa apa? Kimchi? Ayam lada hitam? Ah – kemarin aku baru beli rasa baru. Rasa gulai. Kau mau –"

Gerakan pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil ramyun cup di dapur itu terhenti karena jemari kecil yang dipenuhi luka itu menyentuh lengannya. "Jangan... ramyun lagi..." ujarnya perlahan.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Wae? Kau tidak suka ramyun?" tanyanya polos.

"Kalau boleh... biar... biar aku yang memasak..." sahut laki-laki berpostur lebih kecil itu. "Ramyun... tidak bagus untukmu..."

Tawaran yang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik membuat senyum di wajah Chanyeol tertarik begitu lebar, menampilkan barisan gigi yang putih.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak menyangka kulkas di rumah yang berantakan dan terlihat tak terurus itu ternyata isinya lengkap. Dan bukan hanya makanan kaleng tapi ada daging, dan sayur – meski sudah sedikit layu, tapi tidak busuk. Seolah kulkas itu sering diisi dengan stok segar setidaknya 2 atau 3 hari sekali.

Hal itu sebenarnya membuat namja mungil ini sedikit penasaran. Apakah Chanyeol rutin berbelanja? Tapi dari sikapnya – yang baru ia pelajari tak sampai 24 jam kebelakang – pemuda itu bukan tipe yang senang membeli barang keperluan sehari-hari seperti stok untuk di kulkas. Atau ada orang lain yang tinggal di apartemen itu? Hal ini mungkin saja, mengingat rasanya ada 2 kamar tidur di sini. Atau mungkin pemuda itu memiliki pengurus rumah yang biasa membelikan barang kebutuhannya?

Meski penasaran, Baekhyun memilih untuk diam dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Karena sudah cukup larut, laki-laki ini memutuskan untuk tidak membuat masakan yang sulit. Yang sederhana saja seperti bokeum bap (korean fried rice) dan gaeran mari (korean egg roll), mungkin cukup.

Sadar bahwa dirinya hanya akan mengganggu dan bukannya membantu jika berada dekat-dekat dengan koki dadakannya itu, Chanyeol pun hanya diam dan duduk dengan manis di kursi makannya. Sepasang kristalnya menatap Baekhyun dengan sinar riang. Cengiran lebarnya tak hilang sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. Bahkan sesekali semakin lebar tertarik jika irisnya menangkap Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya lucu. Kepala bersurai coklat gelapnya bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan kiri, seperti anak kecil yang dengan sabar menunggu dibelikan es krim. Tak jarang, leher panjangnya menjulur untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ruang makan itu sudah dipenuhi aroma masakan yang menggugah selera. Baekhyun merasa malu saat mendapati sinar bahagia menari di mata Chanyeol. Apalagi pemuda itu berseru berisik saat makanan disajikan.

"Woaaahhh! Tampak lezat sekali!" ujar suara rendah itu. "Boleh kumakan sekarang?"

Bahkan sebelum satu anggukan berhasil dilakukan Baekhyun, sendok Chanyeol sudah meraup dan butiran nasi itu masuk ke mulutnya.

"Mian aku hanya membuat ini –"

"Huwwaaaa... mashitaa!" Seruan bernada dalam itu memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Ini enak sekali! Haahh... sudah lama sekali tidak makan seenak ini. Coba kalau tiap hari begini ya," ucap pemuda itu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Gomawo." Hanya jawaban pelan itu yang diberikan Baekhyun. Meski sebenarnya hatinya terasa begitu hangat melihat Chanyeol makan dengan begitu lahap. Benar, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa menyiapkan makanan. Ia sudah dipaksa untuk memasak sejak bertahun-tahun lalu hingga terluka karena terkena irisan atau luka bakar sama sekali bukan hal baru baginya. Namun selama ini, tak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini melihat seseorang memakan masakannya. Baru kali ini ia mendapat pujian atas makanannya.

"Kau juga makanlah. Ini." Suara besar Chanyeol menyeruak lamunannya dan Baekhyun pun ikut duduk.

Gerakan tangannya di udara lalu terhenti karena Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Setelah ini, kau akan ke mana?"

Pertanyaan yang diutarakan dengan halus itu sukses membuat Baekhyun membatu. Tentu saja. Pemuda itu tengah mengusirnya dengan amat halus. Ia tadi berhalusinasi terlalu tinggi dengan berharap bahwa pemuda ini menerimanya. Tentu saja, sudah waktunya ia pergi dari sana, bukan?

 _Tapi, ia tak memiliki tempat lain untuk dituju..._

Melihat kepala bersurai coklat cerah itu tertunduk, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini saja?" tawarnya.

"Mwo?" Perkataan yang di luar perkiraan Baekhyun membuat namja itu mengangkat wajah dengan terkejut.

"Ternyata kalau tinggal sendiri itu memang sepi. Kalau kau di sini, pasti seru. Aku juga jadi bisa makan enak. Tinggal di sini saja, ya?" ucap pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tetap dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan, hal yang selalu diinginkannya akan benar-benar disodorkan ke hadapannya saat ini. Akan tetapi...

"Tapi... kita tidak saling kenal..."

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Lahir tanggal 27 November 1992. Golongan darahku A. Kuliah di SM Univ jurusan musik tahun ke-3. Aku anak tunggal. Eomma dan appa ada di rumah, bersama nenek, tidak jauh dari sini. Aku punya banyak sepupu. Warna kesukaanku hitam. Aku tidak bisa masak. Aku suka jenis musik rock dan hip-hop, aku punya band di kampusku dan hobiku main gitar," ujar laki-laki bersuara rendah itu panjang lebar. Sepasang kristalnya menatap cerah raut manis Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam terbengong-bengong.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengenalku, kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan meresponnya seperti itu. "Tapi.. aku... –" Ia tak bisa menjelaskan soal dirinya...

"Kau Baekhyun. Aku ingat wajahmu. Dan aku bisa mengenalimu di tengah keramaian. Itu sudah cukup, kan? Aku sudah mengenalmu, Baekkie-ah," tukas Park Chanyeol lagi, tetap tersenyum lebar dan menatap penuh harap.

Namja mungil itu termangu. Hatinya mencelos. Entah kenapa perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya tersentuh. Pemuda itu seolah tak peduli dengan sisi kelamnya, tak peduli dengan keanehannya, tak peduli meski –

"Tapi.. soal tadi... –"

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau mau menjelaskannya padaku. Kalau tidak ingin dijelaskan, tidak apa-apa. Seperti yang kubilang, kau Baekhyun dan aku ingat sosokmu. Itu cukup."

Bertemu pandang dengan sepasang kristal besar Chanyeol yang menatapnya lurus, Baekhyun harus mengerjapkan kelopaknya berkali-kali agar tidak tersilaukan oleh paras mempesona itu, juga agar cairan bening yang terlanjur terbentuk tidak sempat jatuh.

"Kau mau tinggal di sini, kan?" ulang pemuda tinggi itu. Sinar matanya yang seperti anak kecil membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Saat suara rendah Chanyeol berseru girang, Baekhyun tak bisa bohong bahwa hatinya terasa begitu hangat.

"Berarti kau harus memanggilku Hyung, Chanyeol-ssi."

"MWO!?" Teriakan kaget Chanyeol yang menatapnya tak percaya tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

 _Apakah ini berarti akhirnya ia memiliki rumah...?_

 _Tempat yang bisa ditujunya untuk pulang...?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** Halo, ketemu lagi sama Allotrpy ^^

Karena kuliah baru mulai lagi senin, jadi author gaje ini masih bisa posting ff kekekeke...

Nyoba bikin fluff tapi.. kayaknya fail ya =_=;;

Dan entah kenapa aku demen bikin Baek menderita yaa... huweee.. maafkan aku Baekkie~~ ;;;;_;;;; Sungguh, ga bermaksud bashing atau apa, ga bermaksud nge-doain juga... (sedikit curcol, aku sempet syok dan takut dan ngerasa bersalah banget waktu denger berita Baek sakit parah, untung cuma hoax ==") Semoga Baekhyun asli aman, bahagia, sejahtera, selalu sehat, dan tersenyum dengan tulus :") – dan makin mesra sama chanyeol / #plak

Sip deh, gomawo udah baca readers-nim. Ditunggu review dan fav-nya ;)

Regards,

Allotropy


End file.
